Réapparition
by Dermione1224
Summary: Hermione Granger devenue professeur à Poudlard est confronté à de nouvelles situations. Laura-Maude Balstard,est-elle la fille du détestable Drago Malefoy? De plus ce serpent a disparus depuis que la guerre est terminé, Harry serait-il au courant de quelque chose. 5 ans,cela fait 5 ans que la guerre est terminé,mais le mal rôde toujours!
1. Prologue

La guerre est terminé depuis 5 ans déjà,moi Hermione Granger j'ai déménagé en France avec mes parents. Oui j'ai 22 ans,mais j'aime bien rester près d'eux et avec l'aide de McGonagall,j'ai pus réstituer leur mémoire,depuis on vit en France. Je vais chez les Weasley deux semaine pendant les vacances d'été avec mes parents qui se sont fait amis avec . Sinon j'ai assisté au mariage de Ginny et Harry l'an passé,mais ce fut aussi l'an dernier que Ron a rompu avec moi,me faisant à croire,qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais George,m'avoué que c'était parce que Ron voyait déjà une fille dans mon dos depuis plus de 5 mois. Grâce à McGonagall,j'ai obtenue un emploie comme professeur,sur l'étude des Moldus à Poudlard,ma troisième maison (après celle des Weasley). Je vais faire ma deuxième année comme enseignante à partir de septembre. Sinon,j'ai su par la Gazette du Sorciers,que tout les partisans de Voldemort furent exécutés,dont les parents de Malefoy. Parlant de Malefoy,je ne l'aie pas revu depuis la guerre et c'est mieux comme ça,imaginez si je devais encore le voir à tous les jours,ce serait l'enfer.


	2. Nouvelle entrée à Poudlard

Le jour de la rentrée avait sonné à Poudlard,j'y étais depuis deux jours pour préparer mes premiers cours. Je fus contente de voir à nouveau Neville,qui avait remplacer le professeur Chourave en botannique. Luna avait remplacé Hagrid au Soins des Créatures et Neville avait eu une petite fille il y avait déjà deux ans,la petite nommée Alice en l'honneur de la mère de Neville,venait avec eux à les cours ce faisait un plaisir de s'occuper de la petite ainsi que l'enfant de Pansy et Blaise. Car depuis la guerre terminé j'étais devenue avec la détestable Pansy Parkinson,qui c'était marié avec Blaise eurent un fils,nommé Amos,qui avait également deux ans. Blaise occupait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Pansy était la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose. Plusieurs professeur était resté dont le professeur Flitwick et ,le professeur Slughorn avait pris sa retraite pour de bon l'an passé. Depuis cette nouvelle nous nous demandions qui allait bien le remplacer.

Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver,on s'installa tous à la longue table des professeurs,mais la place du professeur de potion était toujours vide. Pansy ce pencha près de moi ainsi que Blaise.

-Tu penses que c'est Weasley?

-Ron? Non,il travaille avec son frère George à la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Potter alors?

-Non il est auror au Ministère de la magie. Et ça ne peut pas être Goyle,ni Nott,ils sont tous deux aussi au Ministère.

-Peut-être Drago?

-Malefoy? J'en doute,mais avez-vous des nouvelles de lui?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Hermione? Puis non depuis la guerre,on a eu aucune nouvelle de lui,il n'est même pas venu à notre mariage et au baptême d'Amos.

Je trouvais ça étrange que Malefoy est disparu comme ça,pas que je m'inquiète mais c'était quand même très étrange. Les élèves de première étaient arrivée et le choixpeau fit son interminable chanson qui n'avait guère changé avec les années:

_Aux temps ancien lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblé par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatres l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_"Ensemble bâtissons instruisons_

_Décidèrent les quatres compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Ou la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondors_

_Toujours amis jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient Serdaigle et Poutsouffle_

_Alors comment peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la trés pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait:"Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées",_

_Serdaigle disait:" Donnons la culture_

_À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre",_

_Gryffondors disait:" Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants de courage",_

_Poutsouffle disait:" Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_ Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et roueries._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn'Poufsouffl' ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell'savait._

_AInsi les maisons et les fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécu alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatres piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps ou l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin,à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désharroi._

_Et depuis les quatres fondateurs_

_Furent réduis à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez le résultat:_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

Le Choixpeau redevint impassible et McGonagall commença la répartition,en tout une trentaine de jeunes allaient être répartit. 5 allèrent à Serdaigle,7 à Gryffondors,2 à Serpentards et 1 à Poutsouffle.

-Jasmine Weasley!

À l'entente de ce nom je me retourna et fut stupéfaite,j'avais l'impression de voir une mini Ginny. Elle fut placé à Poufsouffle,me surprenant,ce n'était certainement pas la fille de Ginny,ni de Ron,George ou Charlie,c'était donc sois la fille de Percy ou de Bill. La petite avec des cheveux roux-blond comme de la soie,ce qui me fit alors penser qu'elle devait être la fille de Bill et Fleur. 6 autre gamins passèrent,"Laura-Maude Balstard". Elle avait les cheveux blond comme la neige et je me retourna vers Blaise et Pansy qui était tout aussi stupéfait que moi,est-ce que Malefoy avait eu une fille? La petite fut alors envoyé...à Gryffondor! Elle sourit de toute ses dents et alla rejoindre la table. 6 autres gamins passèrent,puis le dernier fut appelé," Anthony McLaggen",bon même McLaggen avait eu un garçon! Il fut envoyé à Poufsouffle,cette rentrée était vraiment spéciale,le banquet commença et Pansy me parla tout de suite de la petite Laura-Maude,elle pensait elle aussi que c'était la fille de Malefoy. Étant donné que j'étais la directrice chez les Gryffondors,j'allais devoir me renseigner.

Le repas terminé on monta à nos appartement et juste avant d'entrer dans le mien Pansy me lança:

-On ne sait toujours pas qui est le prof de potion!

Elle venait de dire,vrai mais bon,demain je commençais mon premier cours avec les Gryffondors de première,car c'était désormais une matière obligatoire. Je me coucha,l'esprit tourmenté par cette Laura-Maude.

Le lendemain je me réveilla pris mon petit-déjeuner et alla préparer ma classe. Je disposais des objets Moldus provenant de chez moi,quand Blaise débarqua dans ma aurait pus dire qu'il venait de courir le marathon tellement il était essoufflé.

-Ça va Blaise?

-Je sais qui est le nouveau de professeur pour les sortilèges!

-Ah je croyais que tu me parlais du prof de potion,je sais que c'est Hannah Abbot qui est le nouveau prof de sortilège. La prochaine fois arrive en trombe quand tu sauras qui est le prof de potion!

-D'accord,je dois y aller j'ai un cours avec des quatrièmes à plus Mione!

Il resortit en course de ma classe je pus alors voir du coin de l'oeil,la petite Laura-Maude attendre près de la porte,je lui fis signe d'entrer et elle s'installa à un bureau. Elle me regardait placer la classe,puis ouvrit son manuel. J'avais l'impression de voir une version de Malefoy féminine mélangé à une mini cloche sonna et les élèves arriva le cours était avec Gryffondors et Poufsouffle.

-Bonjour tout le monde je me présente,je suis Hermione Granger votre professeur pour cette année. Pour commencer je vais vous placer par deux pour que vous puissiez faire connaissance avec des élèves de l'autre maison. Je plaça tout le monde et puis je plaça Jasmine avec Laura-Maude.

-Pour commencer qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Moldus?

Je me retourna et vit Laura-Maude la main tendu dans les airs.

-Oui Laura-Maude?

-Ce sont des gens né sans pouvoirs magiques,mais il y a des exeptions et alors on a le droit à des enfants Moldus possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Comme vous.

-Que sais-tu de moi?

-Et bien vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et que vous êtes une né Moldus,mais une des plus brillantes sorcière de votre année,quand vous étiez à Poudlard.

-Tu resteras après la classe. Lui chuchotais-je

Je continua le cours sans encombre. Je fis un premier cours avec des objets simples,comme des stylos,des lecteurs de musique et des truc de cuisine. Une fois les devoirs donné et le cours terminé je m'assis près de Laura-Maude et elle me sourit timidement.

-Alors Laura-Maude,comment sais-tu tout ça sur moi.

-Mon père travaille avec Harry Potter au ministère.

-Qui est-ce?

-Je m'en souviens plus il est partit quand j'ai fêté mes 6 ans,depuis je ne les jamais revus. Ma mère me dit que c'est beaucoup mieux comme,ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle déteste tout ce qui appartient à la magie,dont les sorciers. Ma mère est Moldus,alors quand elle a su que j'irais à Poudlard,elle ma flanquée à la porte.

-Mais c'est horrible! Tu vas habiter ou alors?

-Je vais rester à Poudlard.

-D'accord,en tout cas tu es une très bonne élève. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis!

Elle se leva d'un petit bond et me salua,avant de sortir de la classe. Je voulais aller voir le professeur qui aurait les Poufsouffles pour lui dire de garder à l'oeil le jeune Anthony McLaggen,car il était une vraie peste. Je plaça ma classe,pour mon cours de tout à l'heure que j'avais avec des sixièmes. Je sortis et alla voir Blaise et Pansy qui buvait un café,Blaise m'en passa un.

-Alors ta classe?

-Merveilleuse,sauf pour le petit McLaggen,une vraie peste. Sinon j'ai su que Laura-Maude à un père dont elle ne connait pas l'indentité,mias il travaille au ministère avec Harry. De plus sa mère et Moldus et elle a jeté la petite dehors quand elle a su qu'elle venait à Poudlard.

-La pauvre,elle va habiter ou?

-Je ne sais pas,je demanderai à McGonagall,si je ne pourrai pas l'amener chez moi le temps que l'on retrouve son père. La pauvre il est partit lors de son sixième anniversaire.

-Il mérite une vraie correction ce con!

-Je ne te le fait pas dire,vous vous en allez avec quel groupe?

-Moi j'ai un groupe de cinquième,puis Pansy à une groupe de première.

-Lesquels?

-Gryffondors et Serdaigle,pourquoi?

-Je voulais prévenir le prochain prof,d'avoir à l'oeil le petit McLaggen.

-Je crois qu'ils sont en potion,on peut venir avec toi si tu veux.

-Blaise je n'ai pas peur de descendre au cachot,de plus c'est un nouveau prof il ne doit pas être si méchant que ça!

-Tu ne sais pas c'est peut-être le jumeau de Rogue.

-Rogue à un jumeau?

-Non je te niaise,bon on va te laisser on doit aller préparer nos classe!

-D'accord,on ce vois au déjeuner.

Je les vis s'éloigner main dans la main,je les enviait parfois,je n'avais pas vraiment eu la chance de connaître l'amour,même si Ronald et moi étions resté quatre ans,je n'ai pas ressentis ce que je croyais devoir ressentir. Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'avais rompu contact avec Viktor Krum,ou avec McLaggen,j'aurais peut-être vécu le grand amour avec eux. Mais tout le monde autour de moi était amoureux. Blaise et Pansy ainsi que Ginny et Harry était marié,Luna et Neville filait le grand amour,moi j'étais encore seule et je me remettais à peine de ma rupture avec Ron


	3. Le professeur de potion

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées,que je n'eus le temps d'aller voir le professeur de potion. Par chance,McGonagall m'a emprunté mon groupe de sixième,pour leur parler des BUSE auquels ils devraient passer cet année. Je sortis de la classe et me dirigea vers les cachots,même si je n'étais plus élève ici,cet endroit me foutais la chienne à toute les fois. Je me mis dans l'embrasure de la porte et je vis alors le petit Anthony McLaggen s'amusant à lancer bombabouse,avec un élève de Serpentard. En me voyant je vis les élèves de Poufsouffle sourire,par contre les Serpentards eux ce demandais qui j'étais.

-Qui êtes vous? Me demanda un élève de Serpentard.

-Silver c'est Professeur Granger,elle enseigne l'étude des Moldus. Lança Jasmine

-Par hasard Jasmine serais-tu la fille de Bill et Fleur?

-Comment connaissez-vous mes parents?

-Ils sons des amis à moi,ainsi que le frère de ma meilleure amie Ginny.

-Tu connais tatie Ginny! C'est génial,mais tatie Ginny est partie en tournée avec les Harpies.

Je lui sourit et vit tout les élèves se retourner vers Jasmine,pour en savoir plus sur l'attrapeuse des Harpies.

-Au juste ou est votre professeur?

Le petit Silver me pointa le placard,en me disant qu'il était parti chercher des contre-poisons pour leur montrer. Je vis du coin de l'oeil la tête de leur sois-disant professeur et je m'approcha du placard. J'y entra et il faisait vraiment noir.

-Comment faites-vous pour y voir quelque chose?

-Un simple sort de vision ne comprend pas qu'Hermione Granger ne sache pas ça,tu étais très brillante il me semble.

-Vous me connaissez!?

-Oui je te connaît et sa me surprend que la fille la plus brillante de notre année ne sache pas ce sort.

-Notre année?

-Au fait pourquoi voulais-tu me parler?

-Et bien c'était pour vous avertir de garder à l'oeil Anthony McLaggen.

-Ah oui lui,aussi détestable que son père,je l'ait surpris tout à l'heure à mettre des araignées dans les cheveux de la petite Weasley avec l'aide de son merveilleux ami Zach Maygard! Mais merci d'être venu me prévenir quand même.

Je resortit du placard et retourna dans ma classe ou mes élèves m'attendait tranquillement assis sur leur chaise,parlant entre eux autres. Mais merde! Je ne savais toujours pas qui était le prof de potion,mais maintenant je savais qu'il était avec moi à Poudlard.

-Oui Amélie?

-Ou étiez-vous professeur?

-J'étais partit voir le professeur de potion.

-Vous savez c'est qui!?

Tout les élèves stopèrent leur conversation pour ce retourner vers moi,mais il était si mystérieux que ça le prof?

-Euh,non je lui ait parlé,mais je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais vous n'aviez pas un cours avec lui ce matin?

-Oui,mais si on a vu c'est cheveux c'était bien assez,demandez à Luke.

Le dit nommé se retourna et confirma ce que venait de dire Amélie,il m'indiqua qu'il avait les cheveux sois blond ou brun.

-Le pire c'est qu'il connait nos parents ou nos frères à moi et Amélie.

-Amélie est la soeur de Dennis et Colin Crivey,non?

-Oui,mais il se souvenait de Colin qui suivait Harry Potter partout.

-Puis moi il m'a dit qu'il connaissait très bien mon cousin Théodore.

-Tu es cousin avec Théodore Nott?

-Oui madame,peut être que c'est un Serpentard le prof.

-Et bien Luke,Zabini est prof de DFCM,Théo et Goyle travaille comme aurore.

-Il reste Drago Malefoy madame. Mais il ne donne plus signe de vie à mon cousin depuis 4 ans.

-Tu resteras après la classe Luke et toi aussi Amélie,on discutera,pour l'instant ouvrez vos manuel à la page 315,nous allons aborder l'électricité.

Je commença enfin le cours et trouvais que les groupes avait vraiment changé. Pour qu'Amélie Crivey ce retrouve à Serpentard,alors que ces frères étaient à Gryffondors. Mais les temps changeait ainsi que les élèves et les cours ce déroula sans encombre,je dus malgré tout ramener quelques fois les élèves à l'ordre qui discutait du mystérieux prof de potion. La cloche saonna et je me retrouva enfin seul avec Amélie et Luke.

-Alors Luke,pourrais-tu me parler un peu plus de la sois disante disparition de Drago Malefoy.

-Et bien un an après que la guerre était terminé,je suis allé passé deux semaines chez Théo et Drago Malefoy y était. Je les espionner et j'ai entendu Drago dire à Théo qu'il partait et de ne pas chercher à le trouver. Théo lui as demandé pourquoi et il a seulement répondu à cause d'elle.

-Qui ça elle?

-C'est là que j'entre en jeu. Quelques semaine après je me suis rendu chez Luke,car on était déjà de très bon copain. Luke me raconta toute l'histoire,je lui avoua alors que j'avais entendu la même histoire sauf que Drago disait tout ceci à mon frère et Harry Potter. On a regardé toute les possibilités par rapport à la fille qui avait cause la "disparition" de Drago Malefoy. Professeure Parkinson était avec Professeur Zabini, Théo était avec . Professeure Lovegood avec Professeur Longdubat,Ginny Weasley avec Harry Potter,mais ce moment là vous étiez avec Ronald Weasley. Alors il n'y avait aucune possibilité,même Astoria Greengrass était avec quelqu'un.

-Et c'est là,qu'il c'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu. L'an passé j'ai trouvé dans le courrier de Théo une lettre provenant de Drago Malefoy,ce que j'y ait lu,me stupéfia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit?

- Il avait écrit à Théo: Je reviens à Londres,car on m'a confié une mission. Je dois LA surveiller et LA protéger. J'ai tout dit à Amélie,qui a eu une hypothèse.

-Oui,et bien quand il a écrit ça à Théo,vous n'étiez plus avec Ronald Weasley.

-Vous croyez alors qu'il est revenu pour moi? Dis-je réprimant un fou rire

Je les vis hocher tout deux de la tête l'affirmatif,tout en gardant leur sérieux. Je les laissa aller prendre leur déjeuner,tout en étant intrigué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Une chance depuis que le nouveau ministère c'était installé,tout objet Moldus fonctionnait dans le monde des sorciers. Alors moi et Harry on c'était procuré des cellulaires pour garder contact,je composa son numéro,mais tomba sur sa boîte vocal: Oui Harry,c'est Hermione,quand tu auras le temps rappelle moi j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Je raccrocha et fut contente d'avoir une période de libre avec Pansy. On était dans la salle des professeurs,quand on vit entrer le prof mystère,comme s'amusait les élèves à le nommer. Il ce retourna vers nous et pendant un moment on crut qu'il allait retirer son capuchon.

-Savez-vous ou pourrais-je trouver la directrice?

-Elle est partie très tôt ce matin au ministère pour régler quelque chose.

-Pansy Parkinson,tu es amie avec Hermione Granger ? Sa me surprend,tu la détestais tant.

-C'était avant la guerre,désormais moi,Blaise,Théo et Milicient on est tous amis avec Hermione et les autres Gryffondors.

-Pouvez-vous dire à McGonagall,que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle,lorsqu'elle aura un moment?

-On lui donne quoi comme nom?

-Seulement que le professeur de potion veut la voir. Bonne journée Mesdames.

Il sortit de la salle,nous laissant perplexe Pansy et moi. Il connaissait alors aussi Pansy,elle me regarda et me signifia qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu la bague qu'il portait à quelque part. Je lui dis que j'allais demander à Laura-Maude,de me dessiner la bague,quand elle aurait à nouveau un cours de potion et Pansy allait demander la même chose à Jasmine. La cloche sonna et on ce rendit en classe pour donner notre dernier cours de la journée. J'avais un groupe de quatrième,plutôt turbulant,je leur demanda de quel cours il revenait et ils me répondirent Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'allais devoir sérieusement parler à Blaise,pour lui dire d'arrêter d'énerver ces élèves juste avant qu'ils entrent dans ma classe. Le cours terminer et le dîner aussi,je remonta dans la salle des professeurs ou m'y attendais Luna,Neville,Pansy et Blaise,je m'assis et vint pour parler que mon cellulaire sonna.

-Oui allô?

-Hermione c'est Harry.

-Attend je te met sur interphone. Vas-y!

-Qui est présent?

-Neville,Luna,Pansy,Blaise et moi.

-Alors qui est le nouveau prof de potion?

-Comment ça t'es au courant qu'il y a un nouveau prof de potion?

-J'ai croisé McGonagall au ministère et à ce qu'il parait personne ne sait qui c'est.

-Ouais,en pensant,tant qu'à parler de trucs mystérieux...

Je vins pour continuer,quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le prof de potion,il se joint à nous,car après tout il allait le savoir tôt ou tard,par des élèves.

-Tant qu'à parler de trucs mystérieux,t'a des nouvelles de Malefoy?

-Drago Malefoy?

-T'en connait beaucoup des Malefoy toi? Bien sur que je parle de ce Malefoy,Harry!

-Oui j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui,il est aurore désormais.

-T'aurais pas pu nous le dire avant!? S'écria Blaise

-Calme toi Blaise.

-Me calmer? Me calmer,putain Harry c'est de mon meilleur ami que l'on parle,dont celui de Pansy. Il a disparu sans donner de nouvelles,alors que toi tu en avait depuis le début!

Pansy prit Blaise dans ses bras,ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer.

-Premièrement Malefoy a disparu pendant deux ans et j'ai fini par retrouver sa trace et lui ait demandé de se joindre aux aurores. Il a finit par accepter et il est désormais en mission.

-Ça fait trois ans qu'il est en mission,mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou?

-Il dois surveiller et protéger quelqu'un qui est menacé de mort.

-Qui est-ce?

-Luna cette information est strictement confidentielle. À part me demander ce que fou Malefoy de sa vie avez-vous autres chose à me demander?

-Oui,c'est qu'il y a une élèves à Gryffondor nommé Laura-Maude Balstard, et sa mère la foutu à la porte,car la petite est magicienne comme son père. Mais on ne sait pas qui est son père et apparemment il travaille avec toi. Alors je me suis demandé,le temps que vous trouviez qui est son père,si je pouvais amener la petite chez moi lors des vacances.

-Bien sur! Je vais te signer un papier et McGonagall te le donnera demain lorsqu'elle reviendra. Sur ce,bonne nuit à tous,j'ai un petit loup qui meurs de faim!

Harry raccrocha,puis Pansy me demanda depuis quand Ginny avait eu un enfant,mais je lui expliqua qu'Harry avait la garde de Teddy Lupin,le temps que Malefoy soit de retour pour de bon,car après tout le membre de la famille le plus proche de Tonks est Malefoy puisqu'il est son cousin. On monta tous ce coucher et c'est arrivée dans ma chambre que je me rendis compte que le prof de potion s'était volatilisé,quand on avait commencé à parler de Malefoy,drôle de coïncidence. Je m'allongea et cette nuit là je fis un rêve vraiment étrange. J'étais chez moi avec mes parents et Laura-Maude pour Noël,quand Malefoy est débarqué,sans frapper et nous a fait transplaner,je ne sais trop ou,pour nous protéger!? Toute ces histoires avec Malefoy et sa mission d'aurore avait vraiment ruiner ma pauvre tête.

Le lendemain comme me l'avait dit Harry McGonagall me donna le papier signé par le ministère m'accordant le droit de garder la petite jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve son père. Alors que j'avais mis les élèves sous un piles d'exercices,je m'approcha de Laura-Maude et lui demanda de venir à mon bureau.

-Oui professeure?

-Et bien grâce à l'aide de mon ami Harry,j'ai eu la permission de te garder avec moi lors des vacances.

-Je...je vais habiter avec vous?

-Seulement si tu le souhaites.

-Mais bien sur! Merci! Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure professeurs .

Elle me serra dans ses bras et retourna à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard Monsieur Mystère débarqua dans ma classe,faisant cesser tout exercices aux élèves.

-Puis-je voir Jasmine Weasley,une minute?

-Mais bien sûr!

La petite ce leva mal à l'aise et suivis ère à l'extérieur de la classe. Elle entra une dizaine de minutes plus tard,arrachant des chuchotement venant des autres."Il voulait seulement me demander si je voulais bien l'aider au prochaine cours!",dit-elle le sourire au visage. Par chance les autres la crurent et se replongèrent dans leurs exercices.

Le reste de la journée fut banale et très normale. Le soir même Pansy,voulu me faire sortir,mais je n'avais pas le coeur à la fête,je voulais seulement me reposer tranquille,devant mon foyer un livre à la main et sûrement quelques biscuits fait par ma mère. Je lisais mon livre pour la trentième putain de fois. Je me leva,regarda l'horloge,21h les préfèts devaient avoir fini leur ronde,mais je sortit seulement pour vérifier s'il était tous rentré,dans leur salle commune. Je passa devant l'infirmerie et y vis le professeur de Potion avec McGonagall,finalement il l'avait trouvé avant Pansy et moi. Je vis alors la bague dont me parlait Pansy,elle devait ce tromper des bagues dans ce genre tout le monde peut en acheter,il suffit seulement d'être riche ou un héritier d'une grosse fortune.

Voyant que tout les préfèts étaient rentrée dans leur salle commune,je remonta à ma chambre et croisa Blaise avec une Pansy fini criant dans ses bras." Blaise faudrait pas qu'un élève la vois sinon elle est foutu!",il me sourit et je le vis entré dans leur appartement. Peut-être que moi aussi un jour j'aimerais bien partagé un appartement avec l'élu de mon coeur, ou bien une jolie petite maison en France,chez les Moldus,pour que mes enfants sois proche de mes parents. Mais putain! Qu'est-ce que je dis là? Je n'ai pas d'enfants,pas de maison et encore moins un mari. Je m'allongea dans mon lit et fini par m'endormir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain alors que j'avais Serdaigle et Poufsouffle,je sentis un malaise au niveau de mon estomac,la petite Jasmine qui avait tout vu,ouvrit son manuel de biologie magique et me lança un rapide et petit sors qui avait atténué ma douleur." Vous devriez aller voir à la pause"

-Merci Jasmine.

Elle me sourit mais resta à mon bureau.

-Professeure,je pars la semaie prochaine pour un mois en Égypte avec mon père et ma mère,pour aller voir tonton Charlie et ses dragons.

-Très bien je vais en prendre note,merci de m'avoir avertie.

Toute heureuse,elle retourna à sa place et je la vis ce replonger avec Laura-Maude sur une feuille,quand je m'approcha je les vis toute deux entrain de dessiner,une bague!? Pourtant je n'en avais pas encore parler avec Laura-Maude. Je m'accroupis et leur demanda:

-Pourquoi dessiner vous ça?

-C'est le Professeur Parkinson,elle nous l'a demandé toute les deux et cela nous a amusé car nous aussi on veut découvrir qui est le professeur de Potion.

-Savez-vous quand vous aurez terminé le dessin?

-Et bien pour l'instant on dessine avec ce que l'on ce souvient,mais on a Potion tout de suite après. Donc sûrement demain matin,on le donnera au professeure Parkinson,car on commence avec elle.

-Génial! Merci les filles vous nous rendez un gros servies en faisant cela,mais sa doit rester secret entre nous.

Elle me levèrent leur pouce en signe d'affirmation et je les vis replonger sur le fin du cours arrivé,je les vis quitter tout joyeusement de ma classe,puis je vis McGonagall entrer.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva,je ne suis plus votre professeur.

-Désolé c'est une habitude. Mais vous vouliez...?

-Oui étant donné que c'est la dernière année pour le professeur Trelawney,nous avions pensé à organiser un bal,pour fêter son départ.

-Et vous voulez que je m'en occupe?

-Seulement si vous avez le temps. Le bal sera à la St-Valentin,car Trelawney adore cette fête.

-D'accord,je peux demander de l'aide?

-Oui,si vous pouviez même nous amener de la musique Moldus se serait génial!

-D'accord je vais demander à mes parents lorsque j'irais chez eux à Noël.

-Merci beaucoup .

Elle tourna les talons,puis quitta mon bureau.


	4. Des nouvelles de tout bord tout côté

La journée terminé je remonta à mon appartement et en y entrant je vis Ginny assise sur mon fauteuil,me voyant elle ce leva et sauta dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et ou est Harry?

-Harry est parti parler avec le prof de Potion et moi je viens t'annoncer une grande nouvelle!

-Harry connait le prof de Potion?

-Hermione je viens de te dire que j'ai une grande nouvelle?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est et t'es pas supposé être en tournée avec les Harpies?

-Oui,mais on a deux jours de congé,alors j'ai pris c'est deux jours de congé pour venir voir ma meilleure amie...

-Ginny vas-tu finir par me dire la grande nouvelle!

-Je suis enceinte!

-Sérieux?

-Oui de deux semaines! En tout cas même Harry à plus réagit,il a faillit faire un trou dans le plafond tellement il sautait haut.

-Désolé de ne pas réagir,mais j'en reviens pas,tu vas avoir un enfant Ginny!

-Oui et moi et Harry on aimerait que tu sois la marraine.

-Pour de vrai?

-Ben oui pour de vrai tu es notre meilleure amie à tout les deux et on aimerait que ton copain sois par conséquent le parrain.

-Gin,j'ai plus de copain depuis votre mariage,souviens toi.

-Ah c'est vrai...désolé. Si tu en a un d'ici qu'il naisse tant mieux sinon on prendra Blaise,car Harry ne veut surtout psa de Ron comme parrain.

-Pourquoi? Il est ton frère non?

-Oui,mais après ce qu'il t'a fait,Harry ne lui parle plus,de même qu'avec la plus part de la famille et des amis. Après t'avoir laissé,il est partit avec dans les Caraïbes. Bon je vais revenir,mais je vais aller avertir Blaise et les autres!

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de mon appartement,je pus même entendre Pansy crier de joie. Harry entra et ne voyant Ginny nul part il s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil et me sourit.

-Harry,pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connais le prof de Potion?

-Pourquoi,il fallait?

-Harry sa va bientôt faire un mois que l'école est recommencer et personne,je dis bien personne semble le connaître,sauf peut-être McGonagall.

-Désolé Hermione,mais il ne veut pas que je parle de qui il est à personne.

Je le regardais et voyais qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

-Sinon t'a des nouvelles,pour Laura-Maude?

-Oui justement,on a fouillé tout les dossiers à son sujet et aucune trace du père. Donc elle va rester avec toi plus longtemps et il ce peut que du jour au lendemain,qu'il vienne te la reprendre,alors ne t'attache pas trop à elle.

-Regarde qui qui parle,c'est la même chose pour Teddy Lupin,Malefoy peut revenir n'importe quand le chercher.

-Non car il est en mission et c'est moi qui distribue les missions aux il le sait Teddy,qu'un jour il va habiter avec Malefoy,mais il sait tout aussi bien qu'il pourra revenir nous voir.

-Harry,c'est un gamin il a 6 ans tout au plus.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il est très intelligent.

Ginny entra de nouveau et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras. On discuta encore une bonne heure,puis vers 20h ils me quittèrent,j'étais très heureuse pour eux,mais Harry me cachait quelque chose à propos du prof de Potion. Putain,que tout le monde me cachait des trucs cette année,McGonagall,puis maintenant Harry.

Depuis la visite de Ginny et Harry,elle m'appelait à toute les semaines,pour me donner des nouvelles du bébé qui grandissait en elle. Les sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait commencé et j'accompagnais souvent les groupes,me permettant de prendre un peu d'air. Il ne restait maintenant qu'une semaine et c'était les vacances de Noël,Laura-Maude ne tenait plus en place tellement elle était excitée de passer deux semaines chez moi,avec mes parents et petite Jasmine,elle allait chez Molly avec son père et sa mère comme à l'habitude,cette année j'avais refuser l'invitation de Molly,pas parce que je ne les aimes pas,mais Ron avait décider de débarquer cette année. Luke et Amélie était désormais un couple depuis la fête d'Halloween et ils étaient très mignon ensemble.

Maintenant que demain était la dernière journée de cours pour les étudiants,ils ne tenaient plus en place. Même que Pansy,m'avait alors annoncé qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte,mais d'une petite fille cette fois-ci,sa fille naîtrait au alentour de juillet. Ils avaient décidé de la nommé Jessy et avaient déjà hâte de la voir venir au monde. Tout le monde était sur un petit nuage sauf moi,oui j'étais contente d'amener Laura-Maude avec moi,mais j'étais seule,alors que tout ceux qui sont autour de moi était avec quelqu'un qui les aimait vraiment. Je me coucha en espérant avoir une bonne journée demain.

Je commençais avec Serpentard et Poufsouffle et j'eus les misères du monde à garder en place le petit Maygard et McLaggen. Je regardais Anthony et voyais bien qu'il n'embêtait pas les filles pour rien,il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Jasmine,il me faisait penser à Malefoy,il fallait toujours qu'il est l'attention de tout le monde,même de moi durant les cours. Au déjeuner, Pansy me demanda si j'allais bien:

-Mais oui je vais bien.

-Pourtant t'as l'air tracassé. Il y a un mec qui est entré dans ton coeur?

-Si tu parles de Malefoy t'es viré folle!

-Tu penses à Drago!?

-Malheureusement oui,sa disparition,le fait qu'il soit le père de Laura-Maude,me met perplexe.

-Hermione,pour que Malefoy assaillisse tes pensées,il y a un problème. Sois que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimes,sois c'est seulement par le fait qu'il y a enfin quelque chose dont tu ne peux rien savoir.

-Je crois que je vais prendre l'option deux. Sérieusement Pansy,je ne peux pas être tomber amoureuse,du gars le plus arrogant,égoïste et chiant de notre année.

Elle me fit un sourire narquois et on sortit de la Grande Salle aller préparer nos deux derniers cours avant les vacances de Noël. Juste avant d'entrer dans ma classe,Pansy me dit qu'elle avait reçus le dessin de Laura-Maude et Jasmine. Je lui dit alors de me rejoindre dans mon appartement,avant que je parte,pour le regarder de plus près.

Je terminais mon cours avec un groupe de troisième et j'allais terminer ma journée avec les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de première année. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis,je leur passa un petit sapin à chacun et une boîte de décoration.

-Étant donné que c'est le dernier cours avant les vacances,je me suis dit que ça vous tenterait peut-être de décorer un sapin miniature pour l'apporter chez vous par la suite

Des murmures d'affirmation,me firent sourire,ils étaient tous sur leur sapins,quand je vis que Jasmine et Laura-Maude travaillait sur un seul sapin.

-Que faites-vous les filles?

-On fait un sapin pour le professeur de potion.

Je les regardait septique,mais vis bien dans leur visage qu'elle était sérieuse. Laura-Maude,me demanda alors si je pourrais aller avec elle le porter au professeur. J'accepta,me demandant pourquoi elles avaient penser à faire ça pour leur professeur,dont elle ne connait même pas le nom. La cloche sonna et tout mes élèves me souhaitèrent de bonne vacances,me laissant seule dans la classe avec Laura-Maude. Je lui pris la main et on ce rendit au cachot. En entrant on ne vit le professeur nul part quand il sortit de sous son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Professeur,moi et mon amie Jasmine on a fait ça pour vous.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et le posa sur son bureau,lui mettant sûrement un sourire aux lèvres.

-Meric beaucoup,c'est très gentil à toi et ton amie. Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances?

-Je vais chez Hermione,car ma mère m'a foutu à la porte.

-Laura-Maude surveille ton language et c'est pas très gentil de parler de ta mère comme ça.

-Désolé,en tout cas Joyeux Noël à l'avance professeur.

-À vous deux aussi!

On resortit de la salle de classe et on monta dans mon appartement,ou les trucs de Laura-Maude nous attendait ainsi que son chat. Pansy avait laissé une copie du dessin avec un mot me souhaitant un Joyeux Noël. On prit toute nos choses puis on transplana chez moi,ou mes parents nous attendait. Ma mère serra tout de suite Laura-Maude dans ses bras.

-Alors maman,papa voici Laura-Maude,une élève à Gryffondors.

-On le sait Harry nous a averti.

-Laura-Maude,ma mère Jane et mon père Matthew. Maman j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que Laura-Maude est amené son chat.

-On a déjà Pattenrond,un chat de plus ne changerait pas grand chose. Je vais montré à notre invité sa chambre personnelle.

Laura-Maude suivis ma mère plutôt timide,je monta à leur suite pour aller défaire mes valises,dans ma chambre,quand je vis une enveloppe sur mon bureau. Je vins pour la prendre que mon cellulaire sonna:

-Oui allô?

-Hermione c'est Ginny.

-Salut Ginny ça va?

-Oui Hermione j'attend un petit garçon!

-Mais c'est génial! Avez-vous trouver le nom?

-Oui on va le nommer James,pour faire honneur au père d'Harry!

-C'est génial!

-Alors t'es arrivé chez toi avec ta protéger?

-Oui elle est avec ma mère,elle a même un chat.

-C'est génial pattenrond ce sentira moins seul.

-Je sais,mais son chat à les même yeux que Malefoy,ils sont gris acier avec une touche de bleu ciel.

-Hermione tu délires,un chat ça peut avoir n'importe quel couleur de yeux et pourquoi tu parles de Malefoy,tu ne l'as plus dans les jambes,il ne t'insulte plus.

-Justement,d'un certains sens je trouve ça bizarre d'être à Poudlard et de ne pas l'entendre m'insulter alors que je tourne un coin.

-Hermione,serais-tu amoureuse de lui?

-Pas toi aussi! Pansy a pensé la même chose. Il est arrogant et égoïste,de plus on ce déteste et je te ferais remarquer que l'on a pas eu signe de vie venant de sa part,depuis que la guerre est fini. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui l'a revue.

-Ouais j'avoue. Bon je dois te laisser mes parents viennent d'arriver,passe de bonne vacances et Joyeux Noël!

Elle raccrocha et j'en fis de même,je me retourna pour prendre l'enveloppe,mais elle n'était plus là! Peut-être que j'avais halluciné. Je descendis au salon ou Laura-Maude et ma mère discutait. Ma mère ce leva et vint me rejoindre,voyant son visage elle voulait qu'on parle.

-Hermione, cette Laura-Made est ta jumelle miniature. Comment elle parle,la gestuelle qu'elle a on dirait toi.

-Je sais,j'étais aussi stupéfaite que toi quand je l'aie vu la première fois.

-Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas ta fille?

-Maman,j'ai 22 ans,je n'aie pas de petit copain et tu l'aurais su si j'étais tombé enceinte. De plus c'est la fille de Malefoy!

-Malefoy? C'est pas le blond qui n'arrêtait pas de t'insulter.

-Oui c'est lui,mais la petite ne sait pas que c'est lui. De plus il est en mission,depuis deux ans,alors j'ai la garde de la petite jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa mission.

-Je ne comprend pas ce garçon,il est plutôt craquant et au lieu de te courtiser,il t'insultait tout le temps!

-Maman! Même s'il n'aurait pas été le con qu'il est je ne l'aurais jamais aimé.

-D'accord si tu le dis. Sinon ton amie Ginny va bien?

-Oui elle attend un petit garçon,qui va naître au alentour de juin. Ils vont le nommer James. Sinon mon amie Pansy,attend son deuxième enfant,une petite fille,qu'ils vont nommer Jessy.

-Mais c'est génial tout ça! Mais Hermione,pourquoi ne te cherches-tu pas un copain,je sais très bien que tu aimerais élevée un enfant.

-Oui c'est vrai,mais je n'aie pas la tête à vouloir un copain et j'ai la garde de Laura-Maude.

Ma mère vint pour répliquer,quand Laura-Maude débarqua nous annonçant que mon père avait terminé le dessert. On s'installa à table et je voyais bien que ma mère ne détachais son regard de Laura-Maude,oui elle me ressemblais énormément,mais elle n'était pas ma fille. De plus elle avait le frimeur Drago Malefoy comme père,mais je ne pouvais pas la punir pour ça.

Ma mère alla coucher Laura-Maude,qui fut heureuse,que ma mère lui lise une histoire. Je m'installa sur mon lit,quand le chat de Laura-Maude vint s'installer sur mes jambes,il me regardait et me terrifiais en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir Malefoy version chat sur mes jambes,je regarda le collier du chat et vis qu'il ce nommait Oscuro,drôle de nom pour un chat. Car Oscuro voulait dire sombre en espagnol,je le caressais et le trouvait très bizarre.

-Oscuro,Laura-Maude t'aime beaucoup. Moi par contre tu me terrifie,tu ressemble tellement au gars le plus détestable que j'ai connu. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'insultait que moi,je n'étais pas la seule né Moldus,de notre année pourtant. Mais je le pleins,il a tellement dut avoir une enfance difficile,j'ai même cru lors de la guerre,qu'il allait renoncer et rester avec nous,car que je l'aie voulu ou non il mérite de vivre. La première fois que je l'ait vu,je trouvais qu'il avait l'air d'un bon gars. Je suis vraiment entrain de parler de mon pire ennemis au chat de sa fille,je suis viré folle.

J'éteignis ma lampe de chevet et me calla sous mes draps. Oscuro,vint se poser sur mon ventre et s'y endormit,m'arrachant un sourire,car Pattenrond ne le faisait plus,trop vieux sûrement. Après demain c'était Noël,la fête que j'avais l'habitude de passer avec les Weasley et Ron,j'avais passé plus d'une dizaine de Noël avec lui,mais seulement quatre en tant que sa petite amie.

Le lendemain je me réveilla avec Laura-Maude sur mon lit,Oscuro dans ses bras.

-Hermione,je crois que mon chat t'aime bien.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Et bien quand je les pris le vendeur,m'a dit qu'il avait la particularité,de dire je t'aime,mais seulement au personne qu'il aime du plus profond de son coeur.

-Ton chat sait parler?

-Oui regarde,Oscuro dis je t'aime à Hermione!

-Je t'aime

Je fixais le chat me demandant si je ne faisais pas un cauchemard,ce chat venait vraiment de parler et de me dire je t'aime. Mais au visage que faisait Laura-Maude je ne rêvais pas,putain que le monde tournait bizarrement c'est temps-ci.


	5. Des retrouvailles inattendues

La journée ne fut pas si mal,Laura-Maude aida ma mère à faire des biscuits en forme de sapin,tandis que moi j'aidais mon père à décorer le sapin. Le dîner terminer on s'installa au salon et Laura-Maude déposa quatres cadeaux au pied du sapin,elle ce retourna vers moi et me sourit,"le dernier c'est pour mon chat". On alla ce coucher,et je fis de nouveau le même rêve ou Malefoy débarquait en trombe et nous amenait chez lui,car j'étais poursuivis. Je me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur,Oscuro était au bout de mon lit. Il me regardait et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir les yeux de Malefoy planté sur moi. Je l'appela et il vint ce frotter contre moi,je le pris dans mes bras et donna un baiser sur sa tête lui arrachant un ronronnement de joie. Je me rendormis,puis je ne refis pas ce rêve de la nuit.

-Hermione!

-Quoi? Dis-je toujours somnolente

-C'est Noël! Viens on va ouvrir les cadeaux!

-Ne crie pas tu vas réveiller mes parents.

-Non ils m'ont demandé de venir te réveiller.

Je me leva à contre coeur,et descendis les marches derrière Laura-Maude,puis suivis par son chat qui s'installa près du sapin. Laura-Maude ouvrit un cadeau venant de mes parents,c'était un Ipod,mais il ne m'avait jamais fait ce genre de cadeau!? Pour ma pars,je lui avait offert,un balais tout neuf,car même si elle ne me l'avait pas dit,je savais qu'elle adorait le quidditch. Pour ma part j'avais un cadeau de chacun de mes couples d'amis,j'avais eu des cartes cadeaux de Pansy et Blaise,des billet de quidditch bon à vie de Harry et Ginny,puis finalement je reçus un bouquin de Neville et Luna,mais le bouquin avait été écrit par Luna! Mes parents m'avait acheté une voiture!? Je les réprimandais quand Laura-Maude me tendis un paquet cadeau.

-Mais qui l'envoie?

-Aucun nom est écrit dessus.

Je l'ouvrit intrigué et à l'intérieur ce trouvait,un pendentif en or,orné d'émeraude évoquant un phoenix. Il était tout simplement splendide,mais qui me l'avait envoyé?

-Après tu viens me dire que tu n'as pas de petite copain!

-Mais j'en aie pas maman.

J'enfila le pendentif et alors il ce produisit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le phoenix ouvrit ses ailes laissant place à un minuscule phoenix qui ce posa sur mon doigt pour venir former une bague,mais putain! Il devait avoir couté une fortune,ce pendentif.

-Hermione,il y a un mot dans la boîte.

-Peux-tu le lire Laura-Maude?

-À toi,qui est si merveilleuse,à celle que j'aurais voulu tout donné,à celle qui ne m'as pas détester autant qu'elle le te dois pratiquemment tout. Je t'aimerais à la vie à la mort.

-Hermione,qui est ton petit copain?

-Maman je n'ai pas de petit copain!

On entendit alors une énorme détonation,je me retourna vers mes parents et leur dit de monter dans ma chambre avec la petite. Laura-Maude était terrifié,elle monta avec mes parents tenant fermement son chat dans ses bras. Je regarda par la fenêtre et vit des...Mangemort!? Je monta en vitesse dans ma chambre et en y entrant,ne fut pas la surprise de voir...

-Malefoy?

-Bonjour Granger.

-Mais..co..comment? Il y a des mangemort dehors!

-Je le sais c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Drago Malefoy en chair et en os ce tenait devant moi,c'est fou comme il n'avait pas changé,bon ses cheveux étaient plus châtains,mais il avait toujours cette voix froide et dur. Je ne pouvais pas croire,qu'il était dans ma chambre,chez mes parents. Mes parents ee tenaient derrière lui et Laura-Maude avec.

-Granger je sais que tu voudrais que je réponde à tes questions,mais si on ne transplane pas tout de suite on va mourir.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas,il me prit la main et on transplana,au même moment ou une nouvelle détonation,cette fois-ci du salon. On débarqua dans une petite maison,ou je n'en savais rien on avait l'air en pleine forêt. Laura-Maude,regardait Malefoy d'un regard intrigué,elle vint dans mes bras et regardait toujours Malefoy.  
-Laura-Maude ou est ton chat?

J'eus pour seule réponse son doigt pointant Malefoy

-Ce n'est pas ton chat,c'est...

-Non je suis son chat,je suis un animagus Granger,déclaré en plus. Mais contrairement aux autres je peux me transformer en n'importe quel félidé. C'était le seul moyen pour que je t'aie à l'oeil.

-À l'oeil...c'est moi que tu dois protéger,c'est moi que tu surveilles et protège depuis deux ans!?

-Exactement,mais on en reparlera plus tard pour l'instant je dois parler à cette charmante demoiselle. Alors Béatrice c'est-elle bien occupé de toi?

-Vous connaissez ma maman?

-Oui,Laura-Maude,je suis ton père.

Je la vis figé dans mes bras,je la déposa par terre et elle se jeta dans les bras de Malefoy.

-Tu es vraiment mon papa?

-Oui et je suis fière d'avoir une aussi jolie fille.

-J'en reviens pas mon papa ce transforme en chat,mais c'est génial,en Hermione?

-Oui,c'est géniale. Malefoy ou sont les toilettes.

-Deuxième porte sur ta droite.

C'était écoeurant! Malefoy débarquait sans prévenir,nous cachait ici,reprenait Laura-Maude et c'était moi sa mission depuis le dé aurait affaire à moi quand je le verrais,il est déjà mort et enterré,mais pourquoi avait-il choisi Malefoy pour cette mission? Le pire c'est que mes parents ont l'air d'être au courant de tout! Tout le monde se jouait de moi ou quoi!? Au moins le seul avantage c'est que Malefoy ne me suivait pas à Poudlard. J'entendis cogner à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Malefoy, je vins pour sortir,"Granger il faut qu'on parle","Non je ne parlerais pas avec toi et encore moins avec tous ceux qui sont dans le coup." Je sortis de la salle de bain et ne vis nul part mes parents et Laura-Maude.

-Ou sont mes parents et la petite?

-Ils sont au Quartier général de l'Ordre.

-Il a été détruit pendant la guerre,imbécile.

-Je le sais mais le nouveau.

Je me retourna et vis que Malefoy était vraiment proche de moi,je reculais,mais il avançait.

-Tu vas t'asseoir et je vais tout t'expliquer

-Oublie ça pauvre con! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir oublie ça! Je m'en vais!

-Pour aller ou? Tu ne veux pas aller chez les Weasley car Ronald y est.

Je me retourna de nouveau et son regard ce planta dans le mien,j'avais vraiment peur de lui pour la première fois de ma vie. Je m'assis et il en fit de même.

-Pour commencer...

-Non Malefoy! Je pose les questions.

Il se tut et me regardait impassiblement.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Harry t'a-t-il choisi pour cette mission?

-Car il trouvait cela plus logique,que ce sois moi,car aucun sentiments ne viendrait ruiner la mission.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit?

-Je suis partit,parce que je voulais me receuillir.

-Pourtant on t'a tous proposé de venir habiter chez les Weasley.

-Justement,je ne voulais pas aller habiter chez les Weasley. Oui ils sont gentil,mais je ne sens pas votre ami.

-Ce n'est pas mon ami,pas plus que mon petit copain.

Je le vis lever la tête surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je me leva et alla m'enfermer dans une des chambres,pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il apparaisse quand ce n'était pas le temps,pourquoi était-il toujours là quand je n'allais pas bien? Il entra dans la chambre,mais resta dans l'embrasure de la porte,il posa quelques boites avec mes choses,puis s'approcha.

-Tant qu'à être un aurore,peux-tu me dire si ce pendentif est ensorcelé.

Je retira le pendentif et du fait même la bague,que je lui tendis et vis son visage s'apaiser. Il sourit et me dis qu'il n'avait rien de diabolique. Je le remis et m'allongea sur le lit,je voulais sortir de ce cauchemard,je voulais mourir. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte durant la guerre,tout aurait été mieux ainsi. Malefoy,m'amena un déjeuner,je sortis de la chambre et le vis assis sur le fauteuil,un bol de soupe dans les mains,je m'installa sur le fauteuil.

-Malefoy,pourquoi as-tu accepté la mission?

-Je vous devais bien ça,vous m'avez sauvé deux fois durant la guerre.

-Oui,mais c'est de moi que l'on Miss-Je-Sais-Tout,épouvantail,chiante,prude et Sang-de-Bourbe..

-NE DIS PLUS ÇA!

Je me figea,pourtant lui même me donnait ces noms. Je bus une gorgée de ma soupe et le regardait,il avait l'air si vulnérable à ce moment.

-Je ne t'aie jamais détesté,Granger.

-Tu viens vraiment de dire ça?

-Oui,je ne t'aie jamais détester,j'étais seulement jaloux qu'un fille,de plus fille de Moldus sois meilleure que moi à l'école. Par chance tu détestais monter balais.

-C'était parce que j'avais le vertige Malefoy. Par chance Neville a trouvé une plante qui me soulage de ces malaises. Mais au juste pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé ton père te dicter ta vie?

-Et bien...Bordel!

Il me plaqua au sol et le mur du fond explosa,j'étais sous Malefoy,il me regarda et vis de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il me prit la mains et on transplana. Je ne sais pas ou on était,mais j'avais vraiment peur,"On est en amazonie",me souffla-t-il et sous mes yeux ils se changea en panthère. Il me regarda et je monta sur son dos,c'était vraiment étrange,d'être sur le dos de Malefoy,qui est de plus le gars que je détestes le plus après Ronald. Je vis au loin un homme en cape,je me coucha sur lui et lui dit que l'on était suivis,on transplana aussitôt. Je vis alors autour de moi des kangourous,on était en Australie! Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur mes cheveux, ils s'applatirent et prirent une teinte noir bleuté ainsi que mes yeux. Il fit de même sans baguette.

-Co...?

-Métamorphage,Thonk n'était pas la seule,c'est pour ça que j'ai moins de difficulté à me transformer en animaux. Là je connais un couple de magiciens,qui savent que si je débarque ici avec une fille,c'est pour emprunter leur cheminée,mais en aucun cas ils doivent savoir que tu es Hermione Granger. Tu te nommes Sarah Blackhorse et moi c'est Sébastien Williamson.

On arriva devant la maison et le dit couple en sortis,heureusement ils parlaient anglais.

-C'est votre petite copine?

-Euh...

-Oui c'est ma petite amie,elle est très timide excusez là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là? Il venait d'insinuer que j'étais sa petite amie,avec la plus grande aisance. Il me prit par la main et me guida dans la maison,putain fallait-il vraiment qu'il prenne ma main? Son contact me donnait des frissons et je n'aimais pas ça. On prit la cheminée et on atterit dans un sous-sol,on s'approcha d'une porte,puis Malefoy cogna.

-Mot de passe?

-Skybrown

-Quel est ton plus grand secret?

-Je suis amoureux d'un castor.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry,je vins pour lui sauter au cou,mais Malefoy fut plus rapide et me retint,resserrant son étreinte.

-Harry Potter je vais te tuer.

-Je sais Hermione,mais c'est pour ton bien.

-Mon bien? Je suis coincé avec ce conna...

-Hermione ferme là,c'est pour ton bien il y a des gens qui veulent te supprimer de la carte.

Je me figea,laissant tomber la pression,Malefoy me garda dans ses bras,"Qui?"

-Justement on n'en sait rien,mais mon père pourrait être à la base de tout ceci.

Je sentis tout s'écrouler autour de moi,je me laissa tomber mais Malefoy me retint et je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Malefoy s'assis sur un fauteuil,avec moi dans ses bras,"Je veux partir",

-Tu n'iras nul part Hermione,de plus tu ne pourras pas aller nul part seul à moins que tu trouves le moyen de communiquer avec Malefoy. Je te la laisse Malefoy,ta fille est au deuxième avec les parents d'Hermione.

Harry nous laissa et je me mis à pleurer de nouveau,pourquoi le père de Malefoy m'en voulait. Je me débattais,je voulais qu'il me lâche qu'il me laisse partir,"Laisse moi partir Malefoy","Non je n'ai pas le droit."

-Alors peux-tu me lâcher?

-Oui.

Il me lâcha et partit en course vers la cheminée,"Accio Hermione",puis je me retrouva de nouveau coincé dans les bras de cet horrible pleurais,je voulais que tout ce finisse,je voulais même mourir,comme ça plus personne ne voudrais me supprimer. Malefoy prit ma main et en retira ma bague,qu'il inséra sur son doigt et y jeta un sors,ainsi que sur mon pendentif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Je nous aie tout simplement liés et je n'aurais pas besoin d'être toujours avec toi. Viens je vais te montrer la chambre.

La chambre était plutôt petite,mais juste assez grande pour moi,Malefoy retira un deuxième lit en-dessous du premier et s'y installa.

-Non,je vais dormir sur le fauteuil.

-Granger,tu vas dormir dans mon lit.

-Ton lit!? C'est ta chambre?

-Oui c'est ma chambre et il est interdit de dormir sur un fauteuil,alors installe-toi dans mon lit. Ne t'inquiète pas j'en profiterais pas.

-Pervers!

-Granger qui dit des gros mots,stupéfiant. Assez parler,Bonne nuit Granger.

Je m'allongea et repensa à tout ce qui venait d'arriver,mon Noël venait d'être gâcher. Je me retrouvais à dormir dans la chambre de Malefoy,avec ce dernier,j'avais l'impression que tout ceux qui m'étais cher se foutais de moi. Je finis par m'endormir,mais je fis un rêve vraiment horrible.

-Granger,réveille-toi bon sang!

J'ouvris mes yeux et le seul réflexe que j'eus c'est de prendre Malefoy,il reserra ses bras autour de moi et s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et je me sentais déjà moins apeuré.

-À quoi tu rêvais,tu criais comme une folle!

-Ton père

-Tu rêvais à mon père!?

-Oui,il...il me battait et tout ce qui vient avec. Malefoy je veux partir.

-Non tu n'iras nul part tu es en sécurité ici,de plus je suis là.

Il me berça,même si je trouvais ça vraiment étrange,je me sentais bien,je m'endormit à nouveau et je ne fis plus aucune rêve,dans ce genre. Le lendemain je me réveilla,les bras de Malefoy autour de ma taille! Putain qu'est-ce qui c'était passé!? Malefoy ce réveilla deux minutes après et sans dire un mot il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en resortit une dizaine de minute après et Laura-Maude descendit et lui donna un câlin,avant de venir m'en donner un à mon tour.

-Papa!

-Oui ma puce.

J'étais stupéfaite,Malefoy avait donc un coeur et de plus un coeur de père aimant.

-Est-ce que Hermione est ma nouvelle maman!

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma tasse de thé et vis l'expression amusé de Malefoy.

-Désolé ma puce,mais Granger,n'est pas ta nouvelle maman,qui t'a fait croire ça?

-La maman d'Hermione,car elle m'a dit que quand un garçon et une fille dorment dans la même chambre c'est qu'il s'aime,je suis alors descendu et tu dormais avec Hermione dans tes bras.

-Ma puce,c'est seulement,parce qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve et ne croit pas tout ce que raconte Jane,elle aime bien rire de moi. De toute façon Granger ne m'aime pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Papa arrête de l'appeler par son nom de famille,on fait ça seulement à l'école et ce n'est pas vrai que tu ne l'aime pas !

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu dis la ma puce? Dit-il d'un ton plutôt bas.

-Je sais que tu dois la protéger,mais quand on était à l'école,tu étais un chat et tu allais sans arrêt passer la nuit dans sa chambre. J'ai entendu Hermione et professeure Parkinson parler et Hermione lui disait que mon chat lui faisait peur car il avait les même yeux que toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non papa,moi j'aime Hermione,je voudrais qu'elle soit ma maman et n'essaie pas de me convaincre que tu ne l'aime pas ça marche pas avec moi!

Elle monta en trombe l'escalier,me laissant devant un Malefoy figé,il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

-Malefoy,ça va aller toute les petites filles font ça de temps en temps.

-Tu ne comprend pas,j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir devant moi.

-Ma mère a dit la même chose.

-Mais c'est vrai Granger,comment vais-je faire sans viré fou. Je dois te suivre comme ton ombre et maintenant j'ai ma fille qui agis exactement comme toi quand tu avais son âge.

-Tu vas t'y faire,mais a-t-elle raison?

-Sur quel point?

-Que tu étais sans arrêt rendu dans ma chambre à Poudlard et que tu m'aimes.

-Pour la première chose c'est vrai,mais je ne t'aime pas Granger,je te hais comme tu me détestes.

-Tu t'enfonce solide la fouine! À peine hier tu me disais que tu ne me détestais pas,que tu étais seulement jaloux de mon intelligence. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en parlerais à fait je peux sortir d'ici aller me promener?

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi!? Granger,il y a des gens qui veulent te surpprimer et tu veux sortir te balader.

-Malefoy,je ne vais quand même pas rester ici,enfermé à ne rien faire.

-Si tu sors,je dois venir avec toi et de plus il faudra que je change à nouveau tes cheveux.

-Je m'en fiche tant que je peux sortir! Laura-Maude peut-elle venir?

Il ne répondit pas,alors je monta au deuxième et vit Laura-Maude avec mes parents.

-Ça te dis de sortir te promener?

-Oh oui,mais je ne sais pas si mon papa veut.

-Oui tu peux y aller ma puce de toute façon je suis obligé de venir avec vous.

Il agita sa baguette et mes cheveux reprirent leur teinte noir bleutée,de même que mes yeux,pour sa part c'est cheveux vaguèrent un peu et prirent une teinte de brun et ses yeux gris-acier prirent une teinte de changea aussi les cheveux de Laura-Maude comme les miens mais avec les yeux comme les siens. Ma mère nous regardait et nous sourit.

-On dirait vraiment une petite famille.

-Maman,Laura-Maude n'est pas ma fille et je ne suis pas la petite-amie de Malefoy.

-Désolé,mais à l'extérieur moi c'est Sébatien Williamson ne l'oublie pas,tu es ma petite amie Sarah Blackhorse et notre fille Amélia Williamson.

Je vis un sourire éclairer le visage de Laura-Maude,mais moi je voulais seulement sortir d'ici. Sortit du Quartier Général,Malefoy me prit par la main,je détestais sentir son contact,par chance Laura-Maude s'installa entre nous deux et prit nos mains. À ce moment je ressentit un léger choc,sûrement dut à de la statique.

On croisa alors Harry et Ginny accompagné de Blaise,Pansy et leur fils Amos. Harry nous voyant nous fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Je vous présente la famille Williamson.

-Bonjour,comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie? Lui demanda Blaise.

-Amélia.

-Tu as un jolie nom,ce sont tes parents?

-Oui,mon papa Sébastien et ma maman Sarah.

-Enchanté,je me présente Blaise Zabini,ma femme Pansy Zabini et notre tout petit bout chou Amos Zabini

On leur serra la main et je n'en revenais pas,Harry n'avait aucun regret de mentir comme ça à ses amis. Il avait plus changé que je ne le croyait.

-Et bien,est-ce que ça vous tenterais de vous joindre à nous ce soir pour un dîner?

Je vins pour répondre,mais Malefoy me coupa la parole

-On aimerait bien,mais on va voir ses parents pour Noël.

-Bien sûr pas de problème on ce reprendra.

Malefoy les salua et on continua notre chemin,on arriva à un parc et Laura-Maude alla jouer,tandis que nous nous sommes assis sur un banc.

-Pourquoi as-tu refuser l'invitation?

-Car ils ne doivent pas savoir,que tu es danger,sinon ils viendraient tout foutre le plan en l'air. De plus s'ils venaient qu'à l'apprendre j'aurais lui et Pansy sur le dos.

-Pourquoi?

-Affaire personnelle,pour l'instant on doit seulement avoir l'air naturel au yeux de tout le monde. On doit ressembler à une famille,qui s'aime et qui est prêt à tout pour le bien de cette -il pointa Laura-Maude.

-Je veux bien le faire,mais seulement pour elle.

Il me regarda sûrement ce demandant pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire ça pour me protéger,mais au point ou j'en étais rendu,il c'était tellement produit de fois ou j'aurais pus mourir,que maintenant j'admettais que j'allais mourir un jour. Je vis alors une vieille dame s'approcher de nous avec son chien.

-Sébastien c'est toi?

-Vous êtes?

-Johanne Maraigue,tu ne te souviens peut être pas de moi, tu étais tout jeune à l'époque.

-Oh,ma voisine cookie!

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as tellement grandis Sébastien,tu es rendu un beau grand jeune homme,tu as quoi 17-18 ans.

-Non 23 ans.

-Oh mon dieu,ça fait vraiment plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Comment va ta mère?

-Elle est morte...

-Oh je suis désolé,je savais que depuis, ton père était mort,mais la charmante Narcissa,crois moi en désolé.

-Ça va aller je m'en remet peu à peu. Ah j'oubliais je te présente ma petite copine Sarah Blackhorse.

-Enchantée,on peut dire que tu as du goût mon petit.

-Papa,regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

On vit arrivé en courant Laura-Maude,tenant contre elle un bébé écureuil.

-Et elle c'est notre fille Amélia,Amélia voici Johanne.

-Bonjour madame! Papa,je peux le garder,j'ai vérifié partout et il n'y avait pas de maman. Je ne peux pas le laisser là et le laisser mourir,ce serait cruel.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut le garder ma puce.

La petite sourit de toute ses dents et après avoir saluer Johanne on repris notre chemin jusqu'au Quartier Général.

-Papa?

-Oui ma puce.

-Le monsieur à la casquette nous suis depuis tantôt.

On ce retourna et l'homme en question alla ce cacher dans une ruelle. Malefoy pris Laura-Maude dans ses bras,me passa son bras autour de la taille et on transplana devant le Quartier général.

-Mot de passe?

-Skybrown

-Quel est ton plus grand secret?

-Je suis amoureux d'un castor.

La porte s'ouvrit et Laura-Maude sauta des bras de Malefoy. Elle rejoint mes parents qui était au salon,mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux,tout les autres était là de Neville à Théodore Nott.

-Harry que font-ils là?

-Et bien je les ait prévenue.

-T'es con je t'avais demandé de te taire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant et encore moins eux!

Il pointa Pansy et Blaise,sur leur visage était collé un sourire narquois. Je rejoignis Luna et Ginny qui me serrèrent dans leur bras. On alla dans la chambre,laissant les gars régler leur problème.

-Mione,pourquoi il y a deux lits ici? Me demanda Ginny.

-L'autre est à Malefoy. Non on est pas ensemble,il est obligé de me suivre comme s'il était mon ombre.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que quand vous êtes entré vos cheveux n'était pas de la même couleur.

-Et bien Luna,quand on sors à l'extérieur on doit changer nos cheveux et nos yeux pour ne pas être reconnu. Puis on s'appelle autrement aussi,moi c'est Sarah Blackhorse et lui Sébastien Williamson. Mais le pire c'est qu'il a fallu qu'il ajoute que j'étais sa petite amie et que Laura-Maude est notre fille!


	6. Une série de question!

Je retournais enfin à Poudlard,Malefoy m'avait répéter de nombreuses fois de ne pas me séparer du pendentif. On transplana à Poudlard et arrivé là Malefoy repris sa forme de chat,Laura-Maude le pris dans ses bras et monta à son dortoir. Je défis mes valises et me rendis compte qu'il me restait un mois pour planifier le foutu bal de la St-Valentin,pour Trelawney. Je commençai la nouvelle année avec mon groupe de sixième année Serpentard/Poufsouffle. Je vis entrer Amélie et Luke main dans la main,puis s'installer à leur bureau.

-Professeure avez-vous passé de bonne vacances?

-Super et vous?

-Oui Luke a passé une semaine chez moi.

-Moi par contre je n'ai pas passé ma première semaine de vacances comme je le voulais. Le ministère a arrêté mes parents,à cause de leur relation avec Voldemort.

-Oh je suis désolé Luke,tu vas habiter ou?

-Et bien ils m'ont proposé d'habiter avec Théodore,mais j'ai préféré demander au parents d'Amélie,qui ont accepté.

-Au moins tu as une place ou habiter.

-Oui,et professeure est-il vrai que la petite Laura-Maude Balstard a passé les vacances avec vous?

-Oui,car sa mère l'avais jeté dehors,car elle était une sorciè on ne savait pas vraiment qui était son père.

-Et bien plusieurs Serpentard trouve qu'elle ressemble étrangement à Drago Malefoy,ce qui est un peu vrai.

-Je vais le dire mais seulement à vous. Drago Malefoy est son père.

Je les vis figés et stupéfaits,quand Laura-Maude entra en trombe dans ma classe.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Papa est le professeur de chuchota-t-elle sous le regard ébahis de Luke et Amélie.

-D'accord j'irai le voir à la pause,retourne en cours maintenant.

-Mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu le vois à la pause dans son bureau.

-Mais il est ou?

-Derrière le tableau du lion au troisième étage.

Elle me donna un câlin et repartit à la course. Le reste du cours ce déroula bien,mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Pansy avait donc raison Drago Malefoy était le nouveau professeur de potion. McGonagall était donc au courant elle aussi,de tout ce qui m'arrivait,mais pourquoi tout le monde me cachait-il des choses depuis maintenant deux ans!? Quand la cloche sonna,je me rendis au tableau que m'avait indiqué Laura-Maude,je me planta devant et le tableau s'ouvrit,je suivis l'étroit couloir qui déboucha sur une minuscule pièce. Malefoy était assis sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et ce leva.

-Tu aurais pus me le dire que c'était toi le prof de potion.

-Tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard.

-Bon pourquoi tu voulais me voir.

-Pour te dire que je dois partir trois jours,car on croit avoir retracé un suspect. Et si par malheur quelque chose arriverait,tu devras aller chercher Laura-Maude et venir ici. Tu peux accéder à cette pièce par ton appartement,tu n'as qu'à appuyer tes mains sur le tableau du salon. Dit-il d'un ton plutôt doux

-D'accord.

-Prends soins de Laura-Maude s'il te plaît.

-Malefoy depuis le début de l'année scolaire je ne fais que ça,ne me prend pas pour une conne.

-Je n'aie jamais dis ça! C'est qu'il ne me reste que Laura-Maude...

-Oui j'ai compris, pas besoin de faire un mélodrame pour ça.

-Merci Granger,n'oublie pas de garder le pen...

-Oui je sais Malefoy tu me l'as répété plus d'une vingtaine de fois avant d'arriver ici.

On sortit de cette minuscule pièce,puis on descendit en bas,je vins pour entrer dans ma classe,mais Malefoy me retint par le poignet. Il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un baiser sur la joue,mais à quoi jouait-il putain!? Je prépara mon cours,ma tête occupé par Malefoy,mais bon sang pourquoi je pensais à lui,il ce joue de moi c'était évident. Je devais absolument me concentrer,je devais focuser sur mes cours. Mais c'était peine perdue,me revint alors la courte conversation qu'il avait eu avec cette vieille dame,Johanne? Elle savait que son père était mort depuis longtemps,mais sa mère est morte avant,m'avait-il mentit lui aussi? Ça ne serait pas surprenant,c'est un Malefoy. Je me demandais s'il avait avertie Laura-Maude de son départ. Quand le déjeuner arriva,j'entra dans la Grande Salle et vis Malefoy parlant à Laura-Maude,tout les élèves fixant Malefoy,surtout ceux de 6eme et 7eme année. Je passa derrière eux pour rejoindre la table des professeurs,quand Malefoy me retint par le poignet,putain! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse ça devant les élèves et devant Pansy et Blaise.

Je ne le comprenais plus,un moment il était gentil et un autre contrôlant et froid. Il sourit à Laura-Maude et ce retourna vers moi,plantant son regard dans le mien,je voyait déjà la rumeur,"La professeure de l'Étude des Moldus,sors avec le professeur de Potion.". Il tenait toujours mon poignet mais glissa sa main dans la mienne,putain que je détestais le contact de sa peau avec la mienne,mais je dus bien voir qu'il avait une peau plus douce que je ne le pensais.

-Malefoy tout le monde nous regarde. Lâche ma main,Pansy et Blaise nous regarde.

À la mention de ses noms,il retira vivement sa main de la mienne et toisa du regard,le dit couple en question. Il quitta la Grande Salle et je pus rejoindre Pansy et Blaise,qui avait toujours un sourire narquois de collé au visage.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Blaise Ferme là,avant que je te colle mon poing sur ton joli minois.

-Hey! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que l'on sourit comme ça,mais à cause de Drago. Il vient de ce planter royalement,on ira lui parler ce soir.

-Vous pourrez pas,il s'en va pour trois jours. Il croit avec Harry avoir trouvé une piste,sur mes assaillants.

-Il te l'a dit mais pas à nous,cela ne viens juste confirmer notre théorie.

-Pas une autre de vos théorie bidon,qui viendrait à dire qu'il est amoureux de moi.

-C'est en plein ça! Lança gaiement Pansy

-Malefoy ne m'aime pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il est en mission et il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun sentiment contradictoire qui pourrait mettre la mission en merde.

-Ouais,mais là il n'a pas Potter pour le surveiller.

-Mais vos gueule avec cette théorie de merde!

Je partit en furie de la Grande Salle,mais comment pouvaient-ils insinuer des choses aussi ridicule. Malefoy amoureux de moi la Sang-de-Bourbe,qu'il insultait sans arrêt. Pas parce qu'il a accepté la mission qu'il est amoureux de moi et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il a un fille. J'entra dans ma classe et vit un bouquet de fleur dessus,putain que je détestais Malefoy,il voulait vraiment que j'ai l'air d'une conne,il avait même écrit un petit mot: _Ces fleurs sont pour toi,mais elles sont une caméra de surveillance,je pourrais donc voir si quelques choses cloche dans ta classe quand tu n'es pas là! Bien à toi Malefoy._ Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça? Il avait dit que c'était pour surveiller la classe quand je n'étais pas là,mais il était évident qu'il allait surveiller quand même quand j'enseignais. Putain que je le détestais,j'aimerais tellement qu'il disparaisse de la planète.

Mais quelque chose persistait dans ma tête,cette vieille dame,elle était certaine qu'il s'appelait Sébastien et elle connaissait Narcissa,mais pourquoi avait-elle dit que son père était mort depuis longtemps,ce n'était pas vrai il a été condamné,l'an passé au baiser du Détraqueur. Et là évidemment je ne pourrai pas le questionner puisqu'il partait trois reste de la journée fut suportable,mis à part les élèves qui me demandait si je sortais effectivement avec le professeur de Potion. J'allais tellement étrangler Malefoy quand il reviendrait,que cela attisait ma colère. Le dîner ce passa sans encombre,ce fut quand je m'installa dans mon fauteuil dans mon appartement que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais une vive douleur au niveau de la poitrine,la douleur s'intensifia,je sortis de mon appartement et frappa à la porte de celui de Blaise et Pansy. Quand Pansy vint finalement ouvrir,j'étais couché par terre les mains crisper sur ma chemise.

-Pansy,appelle Harry.

Puis je me sentis partir,puis plus rien. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis seulement Malefoy engueulant Harry.

-Tu m'avais dit,qu'il ne lui arriverait rien,le temps que je serais partit!

-Oui,c'est seulement un petit empoisonnement,c,est pas la fin du monde.

-Pas la fin du monde!? POTTER ON PARLE D'HERMIONE LÀ! C'EST TA MEILLEURE AMIE!

-Je le sais bien,pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

-Potter quand j'ai accepté cette mission tu m'avais clairement dit,QU'IL NE LUI ARRIVERAIT RIEN DE GRAVE!

-C'est le cas,elle n'est pas morte.

-ELLE A ÉTÉ EMPOISONNÉE PAUVRE CON!

-Là tu vas te calmer Malefoy sinon je te renvoie et je charge un autre aurore de cette mission.

-JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS! TU SAIS POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTÉ CETTE MISSION.

-Oui je le sais. Mais je ne peix pas faire grand chose de plus.

-ENVOIE UN AUTRE AURORE POUR TRAQUER LE SUSPECT,MOI JE NE QUITTE PLUS HERMIONE UNE SEULE SECONDE DE PLUS.

-Malefoy,je t'avais avertie qu'aucun sentiments ne dois venir compromettre la mission.

-Je le sais,je suis désolé. Masi tu sais que je veux qu'elle reste en vie.

-Je sais Malefoy. Je vais envoyer un autre aurore,toi par contre tu ne quitte plus Hermione d'une semelle.

Putain! Malefoy tenait tant que ça à moi? J'en revenais pas,peut-être que Blaise et Pansy avaient raison finalement. Je râcla ma gorge et je vis le regard de Malefoy ce poser sur moi,il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et ne laissa son regard aller ailleurs. Harry le salua et transplana aussitôt,je tourna mon regard vers lui et sourit.

-Ça va Granger?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

-...

-J'ai tout entendu entre toi et Harry,désolé. DIs-je avant de tousser de plus belle

-Oh...ouais ben,il y a pas grand chose à dire de plus,je vais te laisser te reposer,je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

Il ce leva et sortit de l'infirmerie,pourquoi tenait-il tant à tenir tête à ses sentiments,bon moi-même je restais accroché à Ronald. Mais quand il fut hors de mon champ de vision,je me sentis vraiment seule,j'aurais voulu qu'il reste. À la fin de la journée, me donna ma dernière dose de médicament et je pus sortir de l' remonta à mon appartement et en y entrant,Laura-Maude me sauta dans les bras.

-Mais tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

-Je sais mais papa,m'a dit que tu étais malade.

-Je ne le suis plus maintenant.

-J'ai eu peur,de ne plus jamais te revoir Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite fleur,tout va bien je suis là maintenant.

Je me rendis à mon salon ou Malefoy était assi devant le foyer,perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'assis sur l'autre fauteuil et il posa ses yeux sur moi."Tu vas mieux?",j'hocha à l'affirmative,depuis que j'avais entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Harry je me sentais nettement moins à l'aise. Laura-Maude me demanda si elle pouvait rester cette nuit,j'accepta et elle alla se coucher dans ma chambre,nous laissant seuls dans le salon. Je me leva et alla faire deux tasse de thé et en tendis une à Malefoy.

-Merci.

Je le regardais impassiblement et me demandais à quoi il pouvait vien penser ou réfléchir à ce moment. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui,car il ce retourna et me regarda de la tête au pied,je sentis mes joues prendre une légère teinte de rose. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi beau en ce moment.

-Granger?

-Oui Malefoy?

-Je ne partirai plus,je vais rester ici et te suivre comme ton ombre.

-C'est ce que j'ai dut comprendre à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

-Parlant de ça,c'est sortit,je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

Je le regardais d'un air amusé,car il essayait encore de se défiler face à lui-même. Je me leva et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il me regarda,avant de poser sa main sur sa joue,m'arrachant un sourire,j'alla m'allonger auprès de Laura-Maude et m'endormit.

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par une Laura-Maude sautillant dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Papa,papa a disparu.

Je me leva d,un bond,agrippant la main de Laura-Maude au passage. On alla dans le salon et on ne le vit nul part,d'un coup de baguette je nous habilla et on sortit de mon appartement. On descendit en direction de la Grande Salle quand on vit un atroupement d'élèves devant la Grande Salle,je vis alors Amélie et Luke s'approcher.

-Professeur.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-C'est le professeur de potion.

Je poussa tout le monde et vis ce qui ce passait. McGonagall et était près du corps de Malefoy. Je m'approcha et Laura-Maude ce mit à pleurer,je l'a pris dans mes bras,espèrant qu'il sois toujours vivant. Même si je ne l'aimais,je crois que je ne serais pas capable de me remettre de sa mort. Je vis alors le torse de Malefoy faire un bond,je m'agenouilla près de lui et prit sa main,par pure réflexe.

-Pa...papa...es...est...m...mo...mort?

-Non petite fleur,il respire faiblement,mais il respire,il va s'en sortir.

Laura-Maude resta dans mes bras,tout le long. le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et les cours furent annulé pour aujourd'hui.J'étais au chevet de Malefoy,sa main dans la mienne et une petite Laura-Maude dans mes bras. Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent un trentaine de minutes plus tard et me voyant,ils me firent un bref sourire. Pansy pris la petite dans ses bras et la berça,Blaise lui m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y réfugia,avanr de pleurer en silence. Pourquoi je pleurais pour Malefoy,sans m'en rendre compte,ce gars était maintenant encré dans ma vie,il avait pris une place importante,dans ma vie.

-Blaise,tout ce qui arrive c'est de ma faute.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Mais regarde-le Blaise il est mourant par ma faute.

-Il resprire serais-tu tombé amoureuse de lui?

-Je n'en sais rien,il est tellement compliqué,que je ne sais même plus ou j'en suis moi-même.

-Reste auprès de lui,jusqu'à ce qu'il ce rétablisse et là tu sauras si tu l'aime vraiment.

C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Blaise me dirent quelque chose de sensé. Il me serra encore un moment dans ses bras et Pansy me proposa de ramener la petite. Laura-Maude me fit un câlin et me chuchota," Prends soin de papa",puis elle partit avec Blaise et Pansy,me laissant seule avec un Malefoy inconscient. Je demandais à toute les heures un café aux elfes,pour rester éveiller,je devais rester éveiller,être au aguet. Je pensais à ce que Blaise m'avait dit,je regarda Malefoy et vis son front en sueur et son visage crispé de douleur.

Est-ce qu'à ce moment je voulais être avec lui?Oui.

Est-ce que je voulais être dans ses bras? Oui.

Est-ce que je l'aimais? Je ne sais pas

Est-ce que je tenais vraiment à lui? Oui.

Avais-je peur pour sa vie? Oui.

Est-ce que j'aimerais être avec lui plus tard? Peut-être.

Ce qui était certains c'est que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. S'il mourait,sans le savoir,je savais que ma vie ne serait plus pareil,il y avait changé quelque chose,quoi?Je n'en savais rien. Je commençais à m'endormir,quand j'entendis Malefoy gémir.

-Her...Hermione

Il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom,je sentis mon coeur faire un bond.

-Je suis là. Ça va aller...Drago.

Je venais de dire son prénom,je venais de commettre l'irremplaçable,je ne pourrais plus désormais l'appeler par son nom de famille. Je m'étais attacher à lui. Je serra sa main un peu plus et posa ma tête sur le bord du lit,puis m'y endormit. Je me réveilla le lendemain en ayant espoir que Malefoy c'était réveiller,mais c'était peine perdu,il était encore endormit. Je lui donna un baiser sur le front et partit prendre un petit-déjeuner sinon je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au déjeuner. J'entra dans la Grande Salle et Laurra-Maude vint me rejoindre en courant.

-Alors est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Il dort encore,mais il a parler hier dans son sommeil,alors il devrait bientôt être sur pied.

-Merci Hermione de t'occuper de lui.

-Faudrait plutôt que tu remercie .

-J'irais avant mon cours de métamorphose.

Elle retourna voir ses mais et je rejoignit Pansy et les autres,qui me sourirent. Je m'assis près de Blaise,qui ce pencha ves moi.

-Alors?

-Je crois que,je l'aime bien.

Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras,je venais d'avouer à Blaise et moi-même que j'aimais bien Drago Malefoy. Les filles me demandèrent s'il c'était réveillé et répondit que non. Mon premier cours ne fut pas si pire,je devais seulement constamment ramener à l'ordre Zach Maygard et Anthony McLaggen. Le cours terminer,je remarqua que Jasmine était resté.

-Professeure j'ai une question.

-Vas-y.

-Ce n'est pas une question par rapport à la matière,c'est plutôt personnelle.

-Jasmine,je vais répondre du mieux que je peux à ta question.

-Et bien,il y a un garçon qui agit bizarrement avec moi. Il est gentil un moment,oui après il est un vrai monstre

J'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait de Malefoy,car il était ainsi 6 ans auparavant.

-D'accord et tu veux savoir,s'il rie de toi ou non.

-Exactement.

-Toi est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Je vais te donner le conseil,qu'un ami m'a donné alors que j'étais dans à peu près la même situation. Observe-le,regarde son comportement,pose toi des questions à son sujet. Puis si tu as la chance d'en parler avec lui.

-Mais il est toujours avec ses amis.

-Envoie lui un hibou et peut-être qu'il viendra par lui-même te parler,on ne sait jamais.

-Merci Professeure.

Elle partit trottinant,m'arrachant un sourire,dire que j'avais déjà été comme elle en deuxième année,par contre je n'avais pas eu la chance d'en parler avec Ron. Je plaça ma classe pour mon prochain et me rendis à l'infirmerie, me dit qu'il avait un peu bouger,mais c'était aussitôt arrêté. Je m'approcha du lit et m'assis lui prenant la main."Drago,n'abandonne pas Laura-Maude,elle a besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas,j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de toi. Tu es entré dans ma vie rapidement et je ne veux pas que tu en sorte aussi vite. Si personne n'est plus là pour m'appeler Granger,ou même me confier sa vie,je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je sais qu'il est peut-être tard pour te le dire,mais je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais bien."

Je lui donna à nouveau un baiser sur le front et m'en alla donner mon cours,avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de première année. La moitié du cours était déjà passé quand le professeur McGonagall débarqua dans ma classe,elle vint à mon bureau et me chuchota:"Il y a un malade qui vous réclame",elle me pointa la sortie et partit à la course,j'entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et le vis réveiller. Je m'assis et le regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais de ma vie. Il leva ses yeux sur moi et me sourit très faiblement.

-Qui?

-Mon...mon p...père...

-Co..comment?

-Tu dormais et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je...Il ne fini sa phrase qu'il toussa violemment. Alors je suis descendu et mon père m'attendait avec d'autre...mangemorts. Il m'a lancé un sectumsempra et plusieurs doloris,puis il est partit.

-Je suis désolé,tout est de ma faute.

-Non,c'est moi qui est décidé de descendre. Laura-Maude va bien?

-Oui,elle s'inquiète un peu pour son papa,mais elle va bien.

-Granger?

-Oui...

-Est-ce que tu es rester hier?

-Oui toute la journée.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien j'ai un copain à moi qui m'a dit: Observe-le,reste avec lui et pose toi des questions.

Je réprima un énorme sourire,c'est fou comment Blaise,parvenait à me faire sourire dans des moments difficiles.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit et je lui ait dit ce matin,que je crois bien l'aimer.

Je vis un sourire ce poser sur son visage,il prit ma main et je vis des larmes remplirent ses yeux.

-Blaise,à toujours été un bon ami n'est-ce pas?

-Oui,il y a bien que lui qui ait pus me faire réaliser ça. Alors je vais te le dire à toi,je crois que je t'aime bien Drago.

-Drago...

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues,je les essuya d'un revers de la main et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Ils pleuraient,Drago Malefoy pleurait,j'aimais Drago Malefoy. Je suis tombé amoureuse de mon bourreau,de l'affreux Serpentard qu'il était,de l'homme qu'il était devenu. ,pus alors nous dire qu'il pourrait sortir ce soir,mais pas question de retourner enseigner,il devait ce reposer. Je donna à nouveau un baiser sur la joue de Drago et sortit annoncer à Laura-Maude que son père c'était réveillé.


End file.
